Patch Notes 1.04
='Fate of the World 1.0.4 release notes'= 'Changes since previous release' Changed: Major change to renewable energy modelling and strengthening of Renewable Energy project. Renewables are now a baseline energy generation method that is always used up to current potential before demands are met by fossil fuels or nuclear. This avoids the scenario where renewables are effectively declined as a side effect of energy efficiency or demand reductions. Renewables project cards have been changed to use this new system. #2936 Changed: As soon as a region ratifies the World Forests Treaty, it will permanently block deforestation from agriculture in the region thereafter. #2886 Changed: Clarified the two separate potential win scenarios for Dr Apocalypse. #2918 Changed: "Coal-Free Industry" and "Synthetic Feedstocks" are now project cards. #2925 Changed: Expand fuel cards will now only affect production, i. e. will not promote the use of the fuel directly. #2923 Changed: Renewable Energy telemetry changed to show a text description of potentials, current expansion rate and current renewable generation level to match with new renewables modelling. #2959 Changed: Several instances of text labels have been removed from art assets in preparation for internationalisation support. #2941 Changed: Space Solar Array accidents will no longer happen. #2892 Changed: Policies data no longer contains several deprecated fields on cards and dealers. Likewise, some orphan dealers and cards have been removed. #2985 Changed: Very minor starting outlook changes for some regions. #2947 Added: Cards to reduce region's use of a particular fuel in energy generation (Yellow deck). #2927 Added: Experimental and optional OpenGL renderer. #2758 Added: Minimum sectoral capital to ameliorate largely unrecoverable economic crashes. #2895 Added: Preliminary code to support mod packs #1959 Added: Global stat telemetry now shows weighted and mean HDI. #2589 New: 'Global food per capita' number now available from the HQ and on regional Food graphs. Shows the global food supply numbers that trigger non-political famines. #2962 New: Medium and low texture settings now use smaller textures on card art to benefit graphics cards with low memory profiles. #2845 New: 'Oil Fix It' mission to bridge the difficulty jump between Rise of Africa and Fuel Crisis. The mission gives an idea of what problems they are likely to face, the differing resource needs in different regions and an easier to win scenario. #2950 New: Resource Extraction how has a global summary in the HQ. Numbers in both global and regional versions now show the currently accessible remaining endowment of a resource and the current production rates. #2963 New: 'Dark HUD' for Dr. Apocalypse mission. #2934 Removed: Deprecated properties in card data removed to ease mod support; some unused testing cards were removed as well. #2784 'Fixes since previous release' Fixed: Achievements gained before Steam achievements were added in 1. 0.3 should now be considered achieved upon running the game via Steam. #2897 Fixed: Acquiring 2nd or 3rd generation biofuels no longer breaks the 1st gen ban. #2889 Fixed: Cards for some space projects will no longer appear after the project successfully completes. #2777 Fixed: 'conservation Deforestation stopper' placeholder card is no longer visible after playing conservation cards. #2894 Fixed: Graph labels are no longer obscured by the graphs themselves. #2796 Fixed: The 'Doctor is in the House' achievement is now also awarded for the 6 degree win in Dr Apocalypse. #2846 Fixed: The effect of the Encourage Consumption card no longer persists after the card has been cancelled. #2888 Fixed: The effect of the Market AI card no longer persists after the card has been cancelled. #2919 Fixed: 2nd generation biofuels no longer produce more emissions than intended in Russia and South Asia. #2896 Fixed: Card history year marker no longer blocks tooltips being revealed. #2662 Fixed: Fusion expansion will not actively reduce the use of other renewables. #2924 Fixed: Gene Plague Omega now ends the game before the "out of money" condition is triggered by virtue of having no more humans. #2922 Fixed: Globe pox should now display on older graphics cards #2612 Fixed: Lifting a 3rd generation biofuel ban will no longer affect the rate of production. #2890 Fixed: 'Lunar HE3 Extraction' card will no longer appear in regions other than your HQ. #2891 Fixed: Playing 'Artificial Biomes' no longer resets any progress you made with the 'Wild-life Conservation' card. #2893 Fixed: Playing 'Asteroid Mining' will no longer result in both "success" and "failure" messages being shown. #2909 Fixed: Species images on global extinctions are no longer obscured by the temperature change interface. #2904 Fixed: RoA-specific tutorial messages no longer appear in other missions. #2834 Fixed: You will no longer be awarded an achievement for completing a mission after losing it on the last turn. #2851 Fixed: "News" report button tooltip now refers to the correct report category names #2821 'Known issues' Game crashes with a "Failed to DrawPrimitive" message. This most probably means that you do not have enough Video Memory to run the game (you need at least 512MB). Try setting "Texture Quality" to "Low" or "Medium" in the Options screen. #2726 Game occasionally crashes when alt-tabbing from fullscreen. #2517 Steam version of the game fails to start with Zone Alarm installed. Workaround: Uninstall Zone Alarm Toolbar. #2738 A few BSoD instances have been reported, though we are still investigating what the cause could be. Updating your graphics and audio drivers is always recommended in such situations. #2725 A rare crash when cancelling a card has been reported. If this happens to you please send us a bug report. #2766 Game has been reported to quit to desktop after the 'Please Wait' message on Windows XP. #2716 Game UI can be extremely slow if you have ASUS gamingOSD or ASUS smartdoctor installed. #2757 Having many saves severely slows down opening the main menu. #2943 In some cases the mouse cursor is not visible. #2783 It is possible for resources to be consumed by Energy and Transport before they can be directly used by Agriculture, Industry and Commerce. This results in a largely satisfied energy and transport need but a large sectoral shortfall; the resultant hit to GDP in Agriculture, Industry and Commerce sectors is often comparable to the amount they'd suffer if energy and transport were short on their resources but nonetheless this causes an undeniable inaccuracy in resource use that requires a fix. #2778 Sometimes sound will fail to initialise; restarting generally fixes this but the sound will never recover without a restart. #2169 Some types of support gains and losses are not adequately represented on news reports. #2987 The game appears to be not responding when loading later saves and sometimes after clicking End Turn - this is only temporary though. #2770 The game will crash when launching from steam if you have a Air Display's virtual graphics adapter running. As a work around you can disable this adapter. #2780 UI becomes sluggish after several hours of play #2695 'Affordable' card filter does not update after purchasing an agent while in a region. #2982 "Avoid megadeaths" bonus is awarded a turn too early. #2866 Framerate drops noticeably when card history is open in the region screen. #2342 Game manual is out of date. #2718 Global announcement of temperature change happens a turn late. #2421 Graphs with both positive and negative values occasionally have alignment issues. #2709 Main/save/load menus take a long time to load if there are many late-game saves. #2944 Music has been reported to, on occasion, stop after several hours of play; restarting the game resolves this. #2694 Population graph does not mention that the value is in millions. #2867 Some resources may show numbers slightly below zero as the amount remaining. #2621 Some stages of Antarctic devastation may not be displayed correctly in the Earth Change view. #2506 Some statistics will not make a lot of sense with extremely low population (below 1 million). #2669 Stacked graphs with negative components do not represent the totals properly. #2468 "World is in your hands" achievement now refers to "all four" missions although there are now more than four missions. #2986 Height of stacked graph columns sometimes do not add up to the total for the stat. #2591 Instrument predictor pointers animate from 0 rather than from previous turn's temperature/emissions values when loading from a save game, while the '2100' predictor stays at the bottom after loading a game after 2100. #2673 Sudden changes from 0 sometimes result in incorrect graphs. #2724 The game is not compatible with MaxiVista software - please turn off the software and/or any devices connected that way before running the game. #2921 The globe becomes stretched horizontally after the game has been left idle for a long period of time. #1836 The panel last visited in regional Telemetry is preserved when starting a new mission. #2360 Transport Emissions graph in regional Transport panel does not show predictions. #2660 Annual Emissions Summary tooltips and Temperature/Emission screen predictors react too strongly to changes in the previous turn. #2721